<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 1 by omgrottengirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374513">The 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrottengirl/pseuds/omgrottengirl'>omgrottengirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Feelings, Feels, Friendship/Love, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, MewGulfMadeMeDoIt, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrottengirl/pseuds/omgrottengirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And throughout his journey in the entertainment industry, he managed to gain and lose friends. Gulf didn’t expect that Mew would be one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Hello! I wrote another story which is inspired by a song again. Hehehe. This time, it's Taylor Swift's song of the same title. I'd just like to share that when Taylor released her album folklore this was my favorite song out of all the songs that were there because I somehow related to the lyrics instantly. The thought of my first love asking me what kind of engagement ring should he purchase for his girlfriend would pop in my mind whenever I would listen to it. And when I got into the MewGulf fandom and there was this one time where people on twitter were getting sad and emo over MewGulf because they might not have any projects together after TTTS season 2, this was the song that made things worse and I decided to write a story about it so I could vent out my feelings. And, uhm, I actually told my first love to buy a white gold engagement ring just in case you'd want to know my answer to his question. Lol. I really struggled writing this fic. I hope you guys will like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm doing good</strong><br/>
<strong>I'm on some new shit</strong><br/>
<strong>Been saying "yes" instead of "no"</strong>
</p><p>It’s been 5 years.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened like a whirlwind.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf still can’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>TharnType was his first and last BL series. At that time, even though his popularity surged and offers to do more of the same genre were given to him, he decided to kindly turn them all down. He had his reasons. Gulf said it once in an interview that it would feel weird if he was going to do projects without Mew. A lot of people doubted him before, saying that he’ll be stuck in just one genre because that’s where his career began and where it will eventually conclude. But look at him now, he’s agreed to get out of his comfort zone, and he’s done other series and various films. Gulf decided to go and break barriers proving to everyone that he could be versatile too.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he felt proud of his accomplishments so far but the feeling of fulfillment was never the same as those times that he did TharnType. It was special because Gulf was with Mew. And throughout his journey in the entertainment industry, he managed to gain and lose friends.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf didn’t expect that Mew would be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I thought I saw you at the bus stop</strong><br/>
<strong>I didn't though</strong>
</p><p>It happened countless of times where he approached and mistook someone else that slightly resembled Mew. They say that it’s a small world. Gulf read somewhere that there is this thing called six degrees of separation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s where any inhabitant of the Earth could meet anyone in the world with a maximum of six or fewer mutual connections between them and another person.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gulf had this teeny tiny bit of hope inside him that they’ll cross paths one of these days considering that they were both in Bangkok.</p><p> </p><p>And like before when Gulf first met Mew, he can’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I hit the ground running each night</strong><br/>
<strong>I hit the Sunday matinée</strong>
</p><p>After the two of them had a falling out, he kept himself busy. All this time, Gulf wanted to forget. Slowly. Yes, it was hard. But it was something that he had to do or else he will lose himself in the process. He proceeded to do other acting and modeling jobs with enthusiasm. He made sure that it won’t look too obvious that he was dying inside. Gulf decided that he should drown himself with work instead of alcohol. If he was to mend his broken heart, he should at least do it while earning money at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>His heart break should also be paying his bills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You know the greatest films of all time</strong><br/>
<strong>were never made</strong>
</p><p>They were supposed to do a movie together. It would have been his second BL project with Mew. Everyone looked forward to it and Gulf was making preparations for it too. He was excited. They both were. Unfortunately, that’s when all hell broke loose. They had this huge argument and things didn’t go well for the two of them. The film was canceled.</p><p> </p><p>And they never talked to each other or made up after that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I guess you never know, never know</strong><br/>
<strong>And if you wanted me,</strong><br/>
<strong>you really should've showed</strong>
</p><p>He rounded up the courage to reach out first. Gulf wanted to make amends. They were both adults for Pete’s sake! He and Mew should be mature enough to face one another and patch things up. They’ve done that a lot of times before in the past. What’s stopping them from doing the same thing now?</p><p> </p><p>Gulf reserved a table on the restaurant they used to frequent. He ordered for his usual and for Mew’s favorite food on the menu. And he waited. An hour and then another passed but there was no sign of him. The older man was nowhere to be seen. Gulf finally understood and he knew that Mew stood him up.</p><p> </p><p>He took it as a sign that he should move on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And if you never bleed, </strong><br/>
<strong>you're never gonna grow</strong><br/>
<strong>And it's alright now</strong>
</p><p>Recently, Gulf celebrated his 28th birthday. He was surrounded by his family and close friends. Gulf wanted it to be an intimate occasion because he felt the need for it to be. For the past few years, he had celebrated his birthdays with his fans. Now, he requested that he wanted to observe it differently. It’s not because he was getting sick of doing the same old routine. He just wanted to do something new for a change.</p><p> </p><p>Although he got a lot of warm messages from his loyal supporters online, Gulf somehow felt that something was missing. He may have been greeted by millions of fans from around the world but Gulf knew this time that the greeting he was looking forward to the most (in fact he looked forward to it for the past 5 years despite trying to tell himself not to) would be the only one he won’t ever receive.</p><p> </p><p>And he tries hard to come into terms with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But we were something, </strong><br/>
<strong>don't you think so?</strong><br/>
<strong>Roaring twenties, </strong><br/>
<strong>tossing pennies in the pool</strong>
</p><p>He was 22 and Mew was 28 that time when the TharnType Series became a hit not just in Thailand but internationally too. They never anticipated to acquire so much support and love. Gulf was just a newbie in the industry compared to Mew but they were a match made in heaven. Everyone welcomed both of them with open arms and praised their incredible chemistry. The couple made trends and became a hot topic. Mew and Gulf were the talk of the town that there were haters on the side but it didn’t top the admiration and warmth that their fans showered them.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of doors and opportunities were presented to the pair and they did not hesitate to reveal their support for one another even when they were promoting individually. Mew and Gulf raised each other up. And they never forgot to mention the other especially when they express how grateful and thankful they both were that they’ve met. They were truly something.</p><p> </p><p>They were brothers who loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And if my wishes came true</strong><br/>
<strong>It would've been you</strong>
</p><p>With his friends and family singing Happy Birthday in the background, Gulf had this small smile on his face as he stared at the cake in front of him. When the song ended, everyone encouraged him to make a wish. And so he did. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands together to his chest and everyone patiently waited for him to finish. Still with his eyes closed, he blew out the candles one by one while the guests applauded. When he was done, he unhurriedly opened his eyes, and all Gulf could think about was how much he wanted someone else’s presence to be there. Even though he was aware that it would be impossible but he still desired for it. For 5 years, he always made the same wish.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf wished for Mew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In my defense, I have none</strong><br/>
<strong>For never leaving well enough alone</strong>
</p><p>You could say that it was messy. Whether people considered it as a breakup or not but it was confusing and heart wrenching on Gulf’s part. He drifted apart with someone dear to him and whom he thought would be by his side for a long time. After he was let down at that restaurant, Gulf was really hurt. He decided to change his number and he took some time off from his social media accounts to detox. He may have thought of Mew from time to time or wanted to have a glimpse of him but Gulf repeatedly told himself to never look back. And so he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But it would've been fun</strong><br/>
<strong>If you would've been the one</strong>
</p><p>He was on his way to a photo shoot but got stuck in Bangkok traffic. As he looked outside to become aware of his surrounding, Gulf noticed that it was raining cats and dogs. Absentmindedly, he requested for the driver to turn on the radio and he smiled sadly as he looked outside once more. The heavy rain continued to pour.</p><p> </p><p>Mew’s familiar singing voice played in the background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I had this dream you're doing cool shit</strong><br/>
<strong>Having adventures on your own</strong>
</p><p>If his memories weren’t failing him, Mew remembered that Gulf mentioned in a past interview that he wanted to go travel with his family and with Mew. Switzerland was Gulf’s choice and he added that he wished to witness the scenery together with the older man but Mew already went to Switzerland himself way back before they even met. They actually made arrangements to travel together since it’s what they both wanted and they will wait when their schedules would allow them. And if they were still in talking terms now they would have proceeded with their plans.</p><p> </p><p>Mew was watching TV and was in between switching channels when he happened to stumble upon Gulf’s latest interview. He paused his hand that was holding the remote mid air as he watched Gulf talking happily with the interviewer and sharing that he had fun with his latest movie shoot. It was his first time to be in an action film and that they’ve been to many places because they need to record their scenes on specific locations. Gulf laughed as he said that it felt like he was on vacation rather than on a taping. The interviewer happened to bring up about Switzerland asking Gulf if he was able to go there so far and Mew wasn’t sure if he imagined it but he saw how Gulf’s facial expression turned sorrowful. It disappeared quickly though when Gulf responded that no, not yet, he hasn’t been there. Maybe, he won’t be able to because he has a lot of work to do as of the moment. Perhaps, someday when he has the time.</p><p> </p><p>And Mew wondered if Gulf’s decision of not going has to do anything with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You meet some woman on the internet</strong><br/>
<strong>And take her home</strong>
</p><p>The interviewer then asked if the rumors were true. Gulf acted all innocent and dumb asking what the interviewer was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Mew heard about the gossip too. Well, it can’t be helped. He would overhear conversations and sometimes, his manager would often speak to him about Gulf without thinking and would later on realize that it wasn’t relevant to bring up the younger man to Mew anymore. There’s still this pang in Mew’s heart just by hearing Gulf’s name.</p><p> </p><p>The interviewer decided to cut to the chase and teased Gulf about that famous influencer on instagram he was photographed having dinner with. Gulf chuckled as he nodded his head and said that yes, he was currently in good terms with that said influencer and he brought her home already to introduce to his family.</p><p> </p><p>Mew dropped the remote he was holding and it shattered as it hit the floor. It was the first time in many years that Gulf confirmed to have dated anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We never painted by the numbers, baby</strong><br/>
<strong>But we were making it count</strong>
</p><p>They were told that they were different from other BL actors after The TharnType series became a success. Mew and Gulf were very much compatible and comfortable as a pairing. Their body language whenever they would touch and the skin ship that they show off spoke volumes of how at ease they were to be together. And it’s not just their fans but people who happen to know of their existence could tell that they both genuinely liked each other. Be it as being co-actors, brothers or lovers. Mew would often take the lead and Gulf would follow suit like the good boy that he was. Being the older one, Mew had this sense of responsibility to be protective of Gulf and he made sure to break his walls one by one so that the introvert in Gulf would slowly dissipate. Mew and Gulf both admitted that they sucked at following scripts during their live sessions and fans loved them for it because it only proved how strong their bond and friendship was with one another because they could converse and interact without being awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Mew understood why it felt like he was running out of time before and why he made sure to make the most out of his moments together with Gulf. Even though he kept saying that they should stay together for a long time there was something in his gut, somewhere deep down, that was telling him to be careful. During the taping of the first season of The TharnType series he would get all emotional thinking that they won’t be seeing each other once the series ends. Even the good nights that they exchanged, Mew discerned them to be hidden goodbyes in disguise. And when they had a second season he started to feel contented and pleased thinking that nothing will go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Mew should have never let his guard down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You know the greatest loves of all time</strong><br/>
<strong>are over now</strong>
</p><p>Mew came to his senses and he picked up the smashed pieces that were scattered on the floor. His thoughts were fuzzy as he put the parts together and assembled the remote to its original condition. Without having the need to hear the rest of Gulf’s interview, Mew turned the TV off and laid himself on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s over.</p><p> </p><p>They’re over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I guess you never know, never know</strong><br/>
<strong>And it's another day waking up alone</strong>
</p><p>Mew woke up to the sound of an on going renovation that’s happening somewhere in the building. It’s been a week since he heard of the news. And the media went crazy about Gulf’s revelation. Some fans were happy, some weren’t. Mew doesn’t know how to put it but he wasn’t in his best form ever since watching that interview. And after many years (ever since he had that feud with Gulf) of getting used to waking up on his own and with the right side of his bed being empty, Mew can’t help but feel lonely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But we were something, </strong><br/>
<strong>don't you think so?</strong><br/>
<strong>Roaring twenties, </strong><br/>
<strong>tossing pennies in the pool</strong>
</p><p>At the peak of their popularity after the first season of The TharnType series, Mew and Gulf were both at their prime. They were told to be very careful of their actions since they had plenty of eyes watching their every move but Mew shrugged it off and continued to do what he felt right. Mew surprised Gulf during that fan meet on his 22nd birthday. He celebrated New Year’s with Gulf and went to the temple with their families. They went on to have a date of their own during Valentine’s Day. Mew bragged about Gulf’s Pong Ka Tee. He kissed Gulf’s shoulder during that one live with P’Stamp. He told the world that he calls his special someone as Tuaeng and that was what he used to address Gulf at times when he’s not really paying special attention to the people they were with. Mew cuddles with Gulf with no restriction and whenever he wants to. He looked at Gulf like he was the greatest creature God ever made. And of course, he made sure to let everyone know that when Gulf came into his life especially after what happened with Mew and his previous on-screen partner, it wasn’t just luck that Gulf brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf came and gave Mew hope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And if my wishes came true</strong><br/>
<strong>It would've been you</strong>
</p><p>Mew was about to turn 34 in a few days. His mother asked him if their was anything specific that he wanted to do on his special day. He told her he wouldn’t mind having dinner with her, his dad and his sister’s family. They should celebrate at his sister’s place. He’d like to go see and spend time with his niece and nephew because he missed them a lot. His mother smiled and told him she’ll go and tell his sister about the plan. Mew called out after his mother and added that he also would like to visit the temple this time. The same temple, he emphasized. His mother acknowledged what he said with a nod because she understood perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>And as Mew prayed at that same temple he went to on his 29th birthday, he imagined a breathtaking Gulf holding a chocolate cake with a lit candle on top singing a Happy Birthday song to him.</p><p> </p><p>Mew with his palms pressed together expectantly wished hard that the same exact scene would unfold before him once he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was all just wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In my defense, I have none</strong><br/>
<strong>For never leaving well enough alone</strong>
</p><p>He was at fault and Mew was fully aware of it. He did try to call Gulf after he realized that he couldn’t live without him. He got so used to having Gulf by his side that it would take him some time to adjust when the younger man’s presence will no longer be there. His calls were rejected. Mew found out that Gulf changed his number and that he can’t reach him through social media anymore. He got so desperate he wanted to send a message to Gulf’s email that was intended for work but he was stopped by his manager because if he really wanted to patch things up with the other man, Mew should approach him personally. And he wasn’t sure what got into him because he never did that. Actually, there was this idea that clouded his reasoning that if you set someone free and if it’s meant to be, then, that person will come back.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Mew had regrets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But it would've been fun</strong><br/>
<strong>If you would've been the one</strong>
</p><p>There was a mail waiting for him when he got home. It was a white envelope with intricate design. He flipped it over to know who it was from but there was nothing written at the back. He got curious because it’s been a while since he received something like this. Mew opened it and as he read over the content of the paper, his hands went cold.</p><p> </p><p>It was a wedding invitation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I persist and resist </strong><br/>
<strong>the temptation to ask you</strong><br/>
<strong>If one thing had been different</strong><br/>
<strong>Would everything be different today?</strong>
</p><p>He made sure to wear the most expensive suit he owned for this event. It wasn’t to brag but Mew wanted to look his best even though he wasn’t the one getting married. He went to the venue with a heavy heart but with his head held high. It was the first time after many years that they were going to face one another. He had to look confident even if he was heart broken. As he approached the entrance, he could feel the stares of the other guests. Gulf’s parents and sister greeted him like nothing was wrong and like he was still part of the family. Somehow that lifted the burden he felt off of him. He asked them if he could go see the groom before the whole thing begins. And they pointed towards a certain door and Mew made his way towards it.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the room, he found Gulf checking himself out on a full length mirror and stopped when he noticed Mew’s presence. Gulf was dressed in all white and he smiled widely seeing that Mew was there. Mew resisted the urge to encase Gulf in a tight embrace. He missed him so much. They greeted one another the same way they did back when they auditioned for The TharnType series. It felt like the first time once more and Gulf laughed trying to relieve the awkwardness and tension between them. Mew laughed with him too. It felt like forever before they regained their composure and looked one another in the eye. Mew opened his mouth to say something but he closed it because he wasn’t ready. He needed time to muster all his courage. It was Gulf who broke the silence and said that he was happy Mew came. And that he was sorry if it came as a shock because it was an abrupt decision. Gulf really did thought it over carefully and he wanted Mew to be there because he was an important part of his life that’s why he chose him as his best man. Mew could only nod his head in response as he pondered over what he should say next. There was something that he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if he showed up at the restaurant that very day and made up with Gulf would there be any chance of them getting together? And that this wedding, will this wedding even occur if he had not stood Gulf up? Before Mew could even demand answers from Gulf with the many questions running in his mind, the wedding coordinator knocked and told them that the wedding was about to start in a few. Gulf looked at Mew and waited for him to speak. Mew could only utter a good luck as he gave Gulf a reassuring pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We were something, </strong><br/>
<strong>don't you think so?</strong><br/>
<strong>Rosé flowing with your chosen family</strong>
</p><p>Mew stood quietly as the accompaniment started playing. Everyone got settled onto their seats and waited for the bride to come out. As the song went on, Mew glanced over at Gulf who looked nervous and anxious. Mew tapped Gulf on the shoulder and when Gulf looked at him he gave him a thumbs up as he mouthed don’t worry, everything’s fine. Gulf snickered at this and mouthed back a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>The doors opened revealing the bride. As she took careful strides towards the altar, Mew noticed how Gulf’s face brightened up seeing her. It seemed wrong to admit that he was jealous but that was the truth. Mew has to set aside his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf already made his decision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And it would've been sweet</strong><br/>
<strong>If it could've been me</strong>
</p><p>They were exchanging vows. Everyone in the room was quiet and a few soft sniff and cries could be heard as the exchange continued. Mew sat with Gulf’s family and he had to clench and unclench his hands trying his best to contain a good mood. As the vows were finished, the rings were worn next. And when it was time to kiss the bride, Mew had this teeny tiny bit of hope that Gulf would stop and turn to look back at him but sadly, Gulf didn’t. The crowd cheered as the lip lock between the bride and groom happened.</p><p> </p><p>Mew cheered along with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In my defense, I have none</strong><br/>
<strong>For digging up the grave another time</strong>
</p><p>As the best man, Mew was tasked to give out a speech at the reception. He had downed half a bottle of wine already and was tipsy. The guests guffawed as he confidently made jokes before proceeding with his speech. Mew recalled how he had fun working with Gulf and he made sure to mention that if he had not pestered Gulf so much back then, this little boy would have not come out of his shell. He was very happy for Gulf who was able to find someone that he wanted to settle and be with for the rest of his life. He tried not to bawl his eyes out. Mew might have allowed a good percentage of alcohol to enter his system but he could still hold out and try not to ruin this important occasion for Gulf. He needs to control himself because he was in no position to steal the limelight from the groom and the bride.</p><p> </p><p>Mew wished them all the best and told them to kindly consider him to be the godfather of their children in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But it would've been fun</strong><br/>
<strong>If you would've been the one</strong>
</p><p>As he was about to end his speech, Mew asked the other guests to raise their glass with him. He craned his neck to look at the groom and bride. With a smile on his face, even though forced, but he still made sure that it’ll look genuine, Mew quipped how he was supposed to be the one who should have gotten married first because he was older but instead Gulf beat him to it. And it earned a laugh from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone yelled cheers and Gulf raised his own glass to thank Mew for the toast and the speech, Mew also wanted to remark that Gulf was the one who got away but the words got stuck in his throat. He decided to take a sip of his drink instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh btw! I never specified what Mew and Gulf argued about in this story which resulted to them drifting part. To be honest, I didn't have any idea in mind. Hihihi. You know how we were all confused when Song Joong Ki and Song Hye Kyo suddenly had a divorce after a year of being married? I wanted you guys to have that same feeling with this story like what the hell happened? I thought they were happy! I have a lot of questions that needs to be answered! Yeah, something like that.  If you guys noticed, there are lyrics here from songs by NIKI and Tove Lo. Comment them down below if you know! There's no prize though so my apologies hehehehehehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>